


Papá

by DailyLife



Series: Imagine if... [3]
Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Angry!Barba, Dad!Barba, Disappointment, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Overprotective, Party, Sadness, Sneaking our, Spanish, getting caught, raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if..</p><p>Rafael finds out his daughter snuck out after curfew to a party.</p><p>(Not particularly the original request but I hope you enjoy it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papá

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish is tagged (#) and you can find the translations at the bottom of the fic. Sorry if any thing is wrong I'm like in my second semester of taking actual Spanish and yeah.
> 
> Male detective is something I did because you obviously wouldn't know the guys name and yeah it makes sense sorta.
> 
> Mentions of Elliot as an over protective dad. No EO just one mention of Elliot.

You had for the third night in a row successfully snuck out of the apartment to go to a party, at the point it was repetitive only to see how long it was until you got caught which didn't seem to be any time soon at this rate. Grabbing an cab you headed over to pick up two friends before going to the party they had agreed on going to earlier.

You didn't particularly drink, you knew you were still building a tolerance and knowing if you were completely blasted you would be caught, you only took sips of whatever your friends had in their hand at the time. Your friends were only cool with this because you kept them out of trouble when they were drunk and in bed when the night was over. It was a deal you were happy to oblige by.

After picking up your friends they ragged on you for wearing high waisted skinny jeans and a loose crop top instead of opting for the skimpy probably not even a dress, dress's they had on. It was cold and you weren't looking for trouble, not like they were.

When you got inside you found yourself in a sea of men in suit jackets, drinking heavily, it was very weird. You thought your friend had said this was a frat party not a party your dad would drag you to so he could score political points with whoever was there. Turning to check with your friends that you were at the right place you found yourself alone, after a minute you turned in a circle trying to get a glimpse of where they went.

You saw them grinding and doing some stomach flipping things with some much older guys, you were so confused and you hadn't touched a drop of alcohol.

It seemed like just under an hour when the place got quite, you had put yourself in a corner and found a mostly non alcoholic drink to sip on while you waited for your friends to be ready to go. You stood up and walked back to the crowd of mostly men, after a second doors were slammed open and people where yelling "NYPD" at that second you knew you were truly fucked.

It was only after a uniformed officer cuffed you that you saw her, she saw you but she didn't recognize you- how could she, dad probably didn't even mention that he had a child not that you were a child at this point but a child to her. She was talking to one of your friends who gave you a look before saying "SVU did the raid." 

She was surprised and looked at you as you started a cursing fit, but she turned back to your friend and kept talking.  
It was god damn Benson who was talking to your friend like she was some victim.

 

You were brought into squad room that dad talked about once and once you were sitting in a holding cell, a man who's name you were pretty sure wasn't actually Sonny brought you water. Knowing you couldn't actually tell them who you were or what your last name was you nodded your head in thanks for the water and prepared for a long night in the cell. 

It was just before two am when another male detective came into the cell with you, he was shorter than Sonny and older but looked more empathetic. He sat next to you and looked at you before his gaze slipped from you to the men still waiting to be interrogated or lawyers to arrive to cut deals when Barba got there. "You know you're going to have to talk to one of us."

You looked over at him and frowned, eventually yes you would but not right now, no way in hell were you letting everything come out just so he could see you sobering up in a holding cell. The detective kept talking "Your friends aren't telling us your name and nobody else knows who you are. Do they know and aren't saying anything? You can just nod your head if you want."

You shook your head no and sighed, very happy that your friends hadn't given you up even though none of you were particularly in trouble it was nice to know that they hadn't fallen under pressure. After a few minutes the detective realized there was basically no hope in getting you to talk so he stood up and told you next time he would bring you food before leaving.

And then dad walked in the room, talking with Olivia so you thought you would have time to hide your face but you didn't. He saw you and just started yelling " Lo que la cogida real(1)? A escondidas a una fiesta(2)? Usted está ni siquiera 18 todavía usted asno sombrero(3)? No crié Te gusta este(4)-" 

Olivia put a hand on his arm and looked from him to you twice, you uncovered your face and stood up "Papá no haga..(5)" You started but Rafael had turned to Olivia once more. 

"How did you find her? Is she still drunk or do I need to sober her up?" His hand clenched into a fist and then relax, he was going to tear these men apart if they even glanced at you. You knew he was going to literally kill self combust if he didn't calm down. "Papá no esto borracho.(6)"

Olivia made him turn to look at her "Her friends tell us she was acting as their buddy so they could get home safe. She isn't drunk and we have footage of her literally taking three sips of a drink then putting it down- does this need to come into my office?" 

Rafael look to you and then back at her "Yes it does." Olivia motioned for someone to take you out of the cell and pushed Rafael into her office in front of her.

The guy who had promised you food let you out of the holding cell, frowning as he spoke "So your-" he led you to Olivia's office. 

You nodded with an eye roll because now you knew that Rafael was going to literally freak out. "I'm his daughter."

He only looked at you for a second before closing Olivia's officer door behind them.

 

Rubbing your wrists you sat on her couch, thankful for the male detective and Olivia between you two. He was honestly beyond pissed and about to say something he regretted.

"Papá, I didn't do anything why are you so pissed?" You had to play it down, for your sake and for his. 

He gave you a glare that would probably frighten Olivia but it didn't particularly frighten you, it just gave you the knowledge that Abuela would be hearing about this. "I am pissed because you snuck out to a party where my boss was, drinking.. Dios mío did they do something to you-?"

"No they didn't touch me, they didn't even talk to me. Don't think like that." You finally looked at him, he was sitting up on the edge of Olivia's desk his face in his hands and his leg nervously moving.

It was a sad sight, he was so disheveled over this it was honestly concerning, even though he knew you weren't about rebelling or doing something to hurt him or his reputation on purpose.

"Every god damn time I'm in this precinct all I hear about is another person- another girl being raped or sodomized so don't tell me not to think like that when we are sitting in the heart of the Special Victims Unit." He spat at you causing Olivia to put a hand on his arm, the male detective taking a seat next to you.

Olivia had never seen Rafael so distraught, maybe one time after his Abuela died but not to this extent. Then again she would be to if Noah was in your spot, but it hurt to see him like this over you. She found it sorta sweet that he would be that type of over protective dad, like Elliot was, with his daughter. 

You put your head between your knees and put your hands on the back of your head, you really didn't think he would get like this. You knew he would be disappointed but not like this, you expected him to be angry, give you a stern lecture and take away whatever privileges he thought were best.

He kept on "You know the cases I deal with, you know what men like this can and will do to girls like you. You know-"

Olivia had thankfully cut him off "Rafael I think she gets it, can you not see that she didn't go out for trouble. You obviously raised her well why would she do something that you taught her not to do?"

"Because she's stupid."

Tears burned your eyes and you blinked, letting one fall to the ground. "Yes I'm so stupid because I can't get into Harvard like you did, I can't get into an Ivy League school because my class rank isn't good enough. I can't do shit can I? Because your expectations are more than what someone can physically do with no one to help do all the house and make dinner and wash your clothes because you work 80 hours a week." You didn't have to look at him for any of that to know it shocked the two who weren't in the lope.

You could feel in your heart his anger falter, you knew you wouldn't dare bring up his father because then he would become his father to an extent. 

You had to literally hold back a sob "mierda Papá lo siento." The male detective put a hand sympathetically on your back to help calm the next blow.

Rafael looked to Olivia who only lifted an eyebrow. "Is she in any actual trouble with the law?" 

"No, she was cuffed to be transported here but wasn't arrested. So are her friends-" Olivia was cut off by Rafael.

"Okay, I want a uni to take her back home, I'm going to call Lucia and I jurar por Dios chica (8) we will both be dealing with you once I get home." His anger was only matched by his disappointment.

 

After you left he called Lucia and asked her to go stay with you for the rest of the night, just told her he would tell her the reason later. Olivia sighed and collapsed in her chair. "Don't you think you were hard on her? Didn't you sneak out when you were in high school?"

Rafael sat in the chair across from her with a groan. "She's not stupid and knows the rules, she's just over sensitive. And the only reason I snuck out of my house was to go to a night job so my mother wouldn't have to take up a third one."

"She's a teen, she's hormonal and sensitive, like we all were. You realize she didn't really do anything wrong other than sneak out right? She actually was helping her friends who would have probably ended up as cases if it weren't for her."

"She still was drinking underage and she could have been one of our cases too if she had kept going out with those girls."

"Rafael. You need to stop overcompensating for your father."

"Don't bring him into this."

"I am and will you need to realize that she's only human and will make mistakes. She may not be perfect but she's your daughter and you only have one shot at making her childhood happy."

"She isn't a child anymore-"

"Neither are you so stop acting like one and treat your daughter with the respect she deserves."

"You are not my mother."

"But I'm your friend and I will set you straight if I have to."

 

(1)(What the actual fuck)  
(2)(Sneaking out to a party?)  
(3)(You're not even 18 yet you ass hat)  
(4)(I didn't raise you like this)  
(5)(Dad don't..)  
(6)(dad I am not drunk)  
(7)(shit dad I'm sorry)  
(8)(swear to god girl)


End file.
